Harriett Potter y los capítulos extra
by Felicigra
Summary: Cap 1. ¿Como fue la dichosa entrevista en la que Harriett deja al país con la boca abierta? Cap 2. Harriett descubre una nueva habilidad
1. Chapter 1

Me disculparía por tardarme más de un siglo en actualizar pero… no tengo excusa, solo estuve en un terrible estado mental del que no he podido salir por completo, pero aquí estoy retomando esta historia que no ha dejado mi mente desde hace tiempo, aunque no lo parezca. Doy las gracias a los que me siguen, y a aquellos que me enviaron mensajes privados pidiendo más, con sinceridad son los que han hecho mejorar. Os quiero y aquí les va otra parte de locura sin sentido.

 **Una parte de la saga de mini capítulos que prefiero llamar: Harriett Potter en el universo Marvel**

 **Disclaimer:** **En honor a Stan, te extraño hombre.**

* * *

 **LIBRO I: HARRIET POTTER Y LA INFANCIA PERDIDA**

Capítulo Extra: La entrevista

 _ **10 de Mayo, 10: 00 a.m. -Centro de Convenciones de Los Ángeles**_

Christine miró a su alredor con una mezcla de alegría y temor. Su primer día. Wow.

\- Probando, probando, 1, 2, 3.

\- Hugo, el agua por favor, sin gas.

\- Maquillaje en la sala 2

\- Hugo, por Alá, el agua era sin gas, te lo dije.

\- Cámara tres enfocada, cámara 4 lista, cámara…

\- ¿¡HUGO QUE TAN DIFÍCIL ES TRAER UNA BOTELLA!?

Tony inhalo fuerte y dramáticamente,

\- Ahhhhhhhh, el olor a la desesperación, es tan… familiar. – el chico millonario pauso- Como lo odio.

Harri rodo sus ojos de la misma manera dramática, agradeciendo internamente que el nerviosismo que estaba experimentando no fuera lo suficientemente visible, evitando que el buen humor de Tony se convirtiera en sobreprotección

\- Aún puedes echarte para atrás.

Oh, ahí está.

-¡Ha! – rió Harri- Estoy lista.

* * *

Recién graduada y con 23 años, Christine Evenhart había conseguido, de milagro, una pasantía en Cosmopolitan, ella hubiera preferido algo como El New York Times o algo más serio, sin embargo esta oportunidad le había llevado a donde estaba ahora: en la nada exclusiva, aún así difícil de acceder, entrevista a Tony y Mistery Stark.

Después de 6 meses de cafés con leche, vasos con agua, correspondencia y sacar fotocopias, un amigo de una amiga había logrado conectarla con un tipo de cámaras que le dijo a su jefe sobre ella después de que una presentadora saliera de licencia de maternidad. Ahora ella era la encargada de decir: "Buenos días" y "Vamos con la entrevista".

\- ¡STARK ESTÁ EN EL RECINTO!

Todo estalló en caos.

* * *

Harriett se decidió por la opción uno y ocultar su cicatriz con maquillaje.

\- Tony, te juro que no es un complejo de pre-adolescente con baja autoestima, solo es vanidad.

\- ¿Segura? ¿No necesito conseguirte un psicólogo que además te de una charla sobre porque no debes usar drogas?

\- Segura.

Harriett sonrió para asegurarle a Tony que decía la verdad.

\- Está bien.

* * *

El hombre tras la cámara le hizo la señal a Cristine, quién inhalo fuertemente, sacando todo pensamiento que le gritaba que iba a arruinarlo todo.

-3, 2, 1….

 _"Hoy es un día muy caluroso en Los Ángeles, con noticias posiblemente más calientes, les habla su Christine Evenhart desde el Centro de Convenciones de Los Ángeles, donde el heredero de las Industrias Stark, Anthony Stark, esta a tan solo unos minutos de salir y responder a la duda que inquieta a la nación:_

 _¿Quién este personaje secreto? Con la obvia contextura de un niño, "Mistery-Stark" ha sido visto en múltiples ocasiones junto Tony, aunque en las imágenes no se distingue muy bien el género o la edad de este, se les puede ver en actividades como paseos en la playa, comiendo helados y entrando al cine. Van ambos acompañados de un guardaespaldas._

 _Fuentes anónimas nos indican que se les ve muy amigables, lo cual nos hace preguntar el tipo de relación que llevan. Dado a la rareza de la familia de Howard Stark o la de su esposa, es difícil pensar que se trata de un pariente lejano, lo cual ha hecho estipular a muchos de que este niño misterioso se trata de, presuntamente, un vástago del Empresario Stark, que apareció durante la búsqueda legal y todo lo concerniente al testamento de Howard Stark._

 _Claro, nada de esto podía ser comprobado, hasta el día de hoy. ¿Nos deleitará el joven Tony Stark con su respuesta a esta teoría? ¿O tendremos que esperar otro año para ello?"_

Christine sufrió escalofríos de vergüenza ante su guión ¿Quién sería capaz de salir con semejante palabrerío? Seguro Henry, o Sarah, oh, definitivamente Sarah.

Las cámaras sacaron de foco a Christine, y ésta suspiro de alivio.

La joven dirigió su mirada al escenario, en el que los flashes explotaron en el instante en que dos figuras hicieron presencia fuera del telón.

-Son ellos – pensó Christine- Jamás pensé que vería a un Stark en persona sin interrogarlo por la fabricación de sus armas.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió la fuerza del color verde, verde esmeralda, en los ojos de la razón de toda esa algarabía. MIstery Stark, o "Harri, por favor llámeme Harri" como acababa de informar mientras saludaba de mano (educación, huh) al hombre que dirigía la conferencia, tomo asiento ante la mirada de cientos de cámaras esperando por saber cada detalle de su vida personal, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo.

-Así que, Harri, vaya, es bueno por fin ponerle un nombre al rostro, o mejor dicho, al ser borroso en las fotografías. – se escucharon unas cuantas risas en el recinto

-Sí, es bueno tener mi propio nombre de vuelta, empezaba a pensar que mi nueva identidad misteriosa iba a reemplazarme.

-Ha, muy bien, Señor Stark, buenos días, es un gusto tenerlo con nosotros de nuevo, espero que encuentre todo muy cómodo.

-¿Para un interrogatorio? Debo admitir que amo lo que hicieron con el lugar, las remodelaciones siempre fueron una pasión mía.

-Oh suya y de su madre joven Stark, ¿Cómo se ha recuperado usted? se que el duelo es algo difícil de lidiar, sobre todo a su corta edad, recuerdo ese hermoso-

-Caballeros – interrumpió "Harri" llevándose una mirada de sorpresa de parte del hombre encargado- Me parece excelente que rompamos el hielo y todo eso, sin embargo y corríjame si me equivoco, Señor…

-Richards.

-Señor Richards, pero la entrevista se cito por causa mía, espero no lo confundan con ego, pero creo que debería estar siendo quien recibe las preguntas, no Tony.

Casi pudo jurar que el rostro de Stark se suavizo antes las palabras de Harri.

-Muy bien, joven Harri, tiene toda la razón, iniciemos con una de las más generales y fáciles preguntas de todas. ¿quién es usted?

\- Puede que las personas que me conocieron me identifiquen con el apellido Potter. Sin embargo actualmente mi apellido completo es Potter-Stark.

Se pudo escuchar un sonido de sorpresa que recorrió toda la sala. Christine soltó un ruido de incredulidad ¿Entonces los rumores…

-¡Impresionante! ¡Eso quiere decir que...!

-Eso quiere decir – interrumpió esta vez Stark, bueno, Tony Stark. – Que su padre BIOLÓGICO James Potter-Stark, fue un joven del cual documentos legales prueban su existencia, y del cual su segundo apellido no fue de conocimiento hasta hace dos años, en el momento en el que su familia adoptiva descubrió la increíble y grata coincidencia, el señor Dursley, procedió a hablarme a mí, Tony Stark, sobre las increíbles capacidades intelectuales de Harri, quién paso a ser de manera coincidencia, la primera elegida en el programa para jóvenes genios de la fundación María.

-Programa del cual llevo siendo beneficiara durante el último año.- concluyó Harri.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos en la sala, y Christine pensó:

-Que montón de patrañas.

* * *

La entrevista había continuado con "normalidad" mientras "Repito, solo Harri por favor" respondía preguntas hechas esta vez por cientos de periodistas hambrientos y desesperados por una frase para usar en sus titulares del día siguiente. Algunas de las favoritas de Christine (aunque nunca pasarían de edición) fueron:

Ante la pregunta: ¿Están seguros de que no comparten ADN?

"Pues, sorprendentemente dos personas puede tener el mismo apellido sin ser familia"

Ante la pregunta: ¿Por qué no salieron más temprano con esta información?

"Pensamos, dentro de mi inocencia infantil, que un grupo de adultos podría esperar a una fecha oficial para la entrega de algo, no es como si hubiera impaciencia implantada en nuestros cerebros."

Y la mejor de todas antes la pregunta sobre su madre.

"Parecen tener una fijación con eso, para responder mi madre murió cuando yo era apenas una bebe"

"Oh, lo sentimos"

"Tranquilos, yo se que de ninguna manera ustedes acosarían a una persona pasando por una pérdida para escurrirle detalles que servirían para ganar dinero y fama en el mundo del escándalo, claro que no, eso sería repugnante"

Al final de muchas más preguntas, dirigidas hacia Tony y hacia el funcionamiento de las becas para jóvenes genios, algunos periodistas decidieron que atacar un poco al joven con preguntas sobre la fabricación de armas (lo cual le causo un poco de pena a Christine, ella misma pensando en preguntarlo) sin embargo fueron respondidos por Harri, cambiando el tema y hablando de cómo Stark había salvado su vida y posiblemente la de muchos jóvenes en el futuro.

Como toda entrevista, los paparazzi terminaron haciendo su entrada y gritando vulgares preguntas mientras la extraña pareja de no relacionados Stark, posaba.

Para ser el primer evento de Christine, fue más memorable de lo que ella esperaba, todo gracias a Harri Potter-Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

Masscotass

Queridos lectores he decidido compilar todos los capítulos extra de este primer libro en un solo fic, por lo tanto verán que el título del mismo ha cambiado. Sin más que decir ¡Acción!

DISCLAIMER: La historia original pertenece a nuestra creativa JK y a Stan Lee, descanse en paz, buen hombre.

* * *

 **LIBRO I: HARRIETT POTTER Y LA INFANFICA PERDIDA**

Capítulo extra: Masscotass

 **20 de mayo del 2006, 4:30 PM Sudáfrica.**

-HARRI TIENES 10 NO 6 VEN ACÁ.

-NO.

La discusión llevaba ya 10 minutos. Harri, "tranquila" pero valientemente estaba decidida a acariciar a los leones (que estaban DOMESTICADOS, ugh, Happy) aunque sea por una vez en su vida. Ya estaba a dos puestos en la fila cuando su querido amigo apoyado por guardián legal (más que nada por fastidiarla), había decidido que acariciar leones tal vez no era la mejor idea para una niña a la cual le ocurrían las cosas más extrañas, inesperadas y a veces desafortunadas del mundo (solo fue UNA VEZ, y había salido perfectamente sana de ese acuario).

Pero Harriett no temía, estaba segura de lo que quería y eso era acariciar un león. Después de visitar en Kenya a una tribu de solo mujeres, Harriett se sentía empoderada. Tal vez no lo suficiente como para vestirse más femenina, pero los short chaleco color caqui iba bien en cualquier safari.

De vuelta a la discusión sobre los leones Harriett fue la ganadora, y aunque con las manos temblorosas y los ojos grandes, cumplió su capricho y acarició la nada sedosa, gruesa y áspera melena del león José. Tony le tomo una fotografía para la posteridad.

El Safari no era privado, y era el primer viaje de Harri fuera del país desde que se mudo a Norteamérica. También su primer contacto con otras culturas, cosa que la tenía más que emocionada, e iba demostrando mientras caminaba delante del guía

-No te pongas así Happy, recuerda lo que dijo la lideresa, bueno a ustedes no los dejaron entrar, pero pregunten, ella fue muy clara: 《Las mujeres, sobre todo jóvenes como tú, deben aprender a defenderse solas》 y yo ya pasé bastante tiempo sola, aprendiendo a cuidar...

Se escucho un gritó detrás de Harri del guía. Ella alcanzó a frenar en seco, girando su cuerpo para encarar súbitamente con una serpiente.

-Es una mamba negra. -susurró el guía- Quédate completamente quieta y retrocede.

-¿Cómo diablos? -dijo Harriett entre dientes- ¿Retrocedo Y me quedo quieta?

-Harri haz lo que te diga. -se escucho la voz temblorosa de Happy.

Tony que no había dicho nada, palidecía cada vez más cada segundo. Harriett dio un paso cauteloso hacia atrás, que fue recibido sin reacción por parte de la mamba, esto fue luz verde para continuar.

De pronto, uno de los turistas decidió tomar una fotografía con flash.

Todo se detuvo por unos segundos. Harri maldijo por lo bajo y vio como la peligrosa serpiente daba un brinco en su dirección.

-¡NO!

Con los ojos cerrados, Harri cayó al suelo, lista para sentir un par de dientes en su piel. Pero nunca llegaron. En cambio varios pasos y unas fuertes manos la rodearon, y Jackson hacia atrás, en cuanto sus ojos se abrieron, pudo ver a la serpiente ahora más lejana, sobre su cola, con la cabeza en un gesto de curiosidad.

"Esssta bienss"

Y se fue.

¿Qué?

* * *

-Te juro que me dijo algo, no estoy jugando.

-Harriett son los calmantes hablando.

-Les dije que no los necesitaba, estoy BIEN.

-Pues la enfermera dice que no, que reconoce un ataque de pánico cuando ve uno, además uno de asma, cosa que supieras si escucharas al doctor cuando habla sobre tu bienestar.

-Wow, esas son palabras muy grandes para alguien que se ve tan borroso.

-Hazte la inhalación y duérmete Harri, por favor, mañana hablaremos de tu serpiente parlanchina ¿Sí?

-Okay.

* * *

 **2 de Junio, 2006 10:00 AM – Zoológico de Sandiego.**

-¡Por acá! ¡Por acá! – gritaba Harri corriendo por los pasillos

-¡Recuerda por favor lo que pasó la última vez que corriste así!

- _Eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer que pase –_ pensó, con la ironía de la situación, y se dio una vuelta hacia las jaulas de los reptiles.

En una de las grandes, estaba una boa constrictor, plácidamente durmiendo sobre una rama solo un poco más gruesa que su mismo cuerpo. Harri acerco el rostro al vidrio, haciendo un visor con las manos.

-Muy bien boita, háblame. –dijo mientras tras ella aparecía Tony en su "ropa de camuflaje" que consistía de un jersey con capucha y una gorra con lentes de sol. A Harri le parecía que cualquier persona con dos neuronas podía notar que un millonario mundialmente famoso estaba bajo dos simples prendas de vestir.

-¿Que taaan segura estás de que lo que pasó no fue producto de tu imaginación?

-Un 87 %

Tony soltó un silbido – Eh, sabes que te creo ¿cierto?, poco, pero te creo.

-Te creo que me crees, solo necesitas evidencia.

-Y ya sabes que no has desarrollado la habilidad ni con Stanley, ni los elefantes, ni los leones, así que quedan solo las serpientes.

Harriett trago grueso ¿Y si en realidad se estaba volviendo loca?

-¡BOA, HEY! –dijo dando golpesitos al vidrio. Nada, como una piedra.

Tony fue reconocido (wow, ¿quién lo imaginaría?) y le pidieron autógrafos mientras Harriett se recostaba decepcionada contra una de las jaulas de las serpientes corales.

-Yo sé lo que oí.

-¿ _Te encuestrassss bien?_

- _No, en realidad no._

 _-OH ess una lassstima…. ¿qué ssucsede?_

 _-No puedo hablar con sserpientess_

 _-…. ¿Ssegura?_

 _-¿De qué…? ¿_ Espera qué?

Harriett giró su mirada hacia el habitad en donde, justo contra el virdrio, una serpiente de rayas rojas se asentaba.

- _Tú… puedes… ¿entenderme?_

 _-Sii –_ respondió casualmente la víbora, asintiendo con la cabeza, como para darle más énfasis a la respuesta.

-To… NYYYYY

* * *

 **3 de junio, 8:00 am – Tienda de mascotas "Sangre fría, corazón caliente"**

 **-** Tenemos una gran variedad…

En el momento en el que Harriett había logrado demostrar que no, no era lógico hacer entrenado a una coral en los 2 minutos que Tony le había perdido de vista, y que sí,esos sonidossssss extraños que Harriett estaba haciendo con su boca (sin notarlo, eran al parecer parte de un lenguaje secreto de serprientes; ambos se había dirigido hacia cada una de las serpientes para hacer pruebas especificas como comandos de movimiento, subirse a ciertas ramas específicas, y hasta un poco de baile, cortesía del amor por el Just dance de Tony. Con las horas varias de las serpientes se aburrieron de la novedad humana que hablaba con ellos y otras quisieron ir a dormir.

Por lo que el siguiente paso lógico era comprar una serpiente, para continuar con la investigación. Sin darse cuenta había pasado la hora en la que cualquier tienda, estuviera abierta un domingo. Al día siguiente, a primera hora, Harri, Tony y Stanley (por razones de comprobación de compatibilidad) se encontraron en la tienda de reptiles más cercana.

-Tenemos tortugas en oferta…

-Solo buscamos serpientes… ¿o tal vez?

Harri ya estaba entretenida tratando de descifrar que estaban diciendo dos pequeños dragones barbados.

- _Holaaa_

 _-Haeslaaao_

 _-_ Creo que este habla un idioma totalmente diferente al serpentés – susurró Harriett – Sí Tony, solo serpientes.

-Muy bien –dijo la encargada- tenemos muy buenos especímenes para principiantes, siempre es recomendable una hermosa Pitón de la india, su tamaño es bastante grande, puede llegar a medir unos 5 metros, tenemos también hermosas serpientes de maíz, son muy populares por su pequeño tamaño, 1 metro….

Así la chica les dio un tour por cada una de los pequeños habitad, era una tienda muy bien organizada. Harriett soltaba susurros con saludos y todas y cada una de las especies giraba su cabeza y recibía un "oh, debes tener una gran energía, todas ellas están lejos de tímidas el día de hoy…"

De pronto Harriett notó que deliberadamente la chica se salto una de las jaulas, así que se devolvió ella misma para ver que contenía. Era una pequeña serpiente con escamas cafés claras y oscuras, enrollada en un perfecto circulo en el centro del contenedor.

-Serpiente hocico de cerdo… -leyó Harri la etiqueta

-¡Oh! Veo que encontraste a la pequeña Indeseable No.1

-¿Indeseable No.1?

-La llamamos así de cariño, no pienses mal – la chica sonrió con pesar- Es solo que ha sido devuelta ya 2 veces y después de una de ellas… no ha recibido muchas ofertas.

\- ¿Por qué…?

En ese momento la pequeña víbora se desenrosco, dejando ver su pequeño rostro.

-Ah, pobrecita –dijo Tony.

La nariz chata que se confundía con el resto de su cabeza, era atravesada en su puente por una fea cicatriz blancuzca, que llegaba hasta la parte de atrás de su cabeza, a travesando su ojo izquierdo.

-¿ _Qué mirasss?_

 _-Nada… ssolo…_

Sorprendida, la pequeña se terminó de desenroscar y presiono su lastimado hocico contra el vidrio

-¿ _Puedesss enterdermess?_

 _-Ssi puedoss_

 _-Impresssionantee. ¿Qué clase de humano eress?_

 _-Tu nueva amiga._ Tony, quiero esta.

- _Y esta es mi habitación, nuestra habitación, esta es mi guitarra, estoy aprendiendo una nueva canción ¿te gussta la mússica?_

 _-La que ponía Janisse en la tienda apessstabaa_

 _-¿Cómo era?_

Astrid, su nueva amiga, comenzó a tatarear un ritmo de rock bastante conocido como AC/DC

-¡ _Ha! ¡No dejes que Tony te escuche!_


End file.
